The Stars
by I am Lauren daughter of Hermes
Summary: A poem about a girl who realizes a lot when it's too late. Rated K. PJO Now a multi-chapter poem/story! Not just about original subject.
1. Poem

Hey, I've been busy for a longgggg time... But I'm back with another short poem... If requested, I'll work on this more.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO

The girl looked up,

Only, she didn't know it was up,

She realized she could see the stars,

Clearer than ever,

The sky was a beautiful dark navy,

She knew the moon was there too,

Glowing silver,

The symbol of Lady Artemis,

She realized she had seen her father for the last time,

And that maybe boys weren't so bad at all,

She realized that she was in a room of ghosts,

Giving a man a golden coin,

Waiting for judgement,

Being led to paradise,

That girl was Zoe Nightshade, Hunter of Artemis.

Ok, that was a little something off the top of my head since I haven't posted in a while.

3 PJO HoO


	2. Story

Hey, I think that I should continue this poem and do some stories in every other chapter. If you have a suggestion please put it in a review or pm.

DISCLAIMER: Does the word FanFiction mean anything

Zoe looked up at the dark navy blue sky, at the stars, at the full moon glowing silver, and she realized she was close to death. But what mattered to Zoe Nightshade was that even if she died, things would be set right. The titan Atlas had lost this battle, taking his daughter's life doing so. She realized that sometimes boys weren't like Hercules, who was prideful and sly. But he didn't have the sly quality of Hermes, he had the quality to lie for everything. Percy, on the other hand, was kind and brave, the loyal and carefree person everybody knew as a friend, not always as a hero. She realized Thalia Grace was kneeling beside her, with Lady Artemis by her side. Annabeth Chase, who could've been a great huntress, was standing by Percy, who was the reason she now probably never be a huntress. "I can see the stars my lady," she said quietly. "Yes, they are beautiful tonight my huntress," Artemis responded. "The stars..." She said before everything went black.

* * *

So I'm going to be doing poems, and then stories that go with the poems.

Zoe Nightshade: done


	3. Poem v2

Just thought I'd continue this story with... Read to find out. Tell me in a review or pm if doing a minecraft story is a good idea. I'll also have a poll for that on my profile.

The my favorite ship poll is over! Results are as follows

1st Percabeth- 2nd Thalico- 3rd Jeyna- 4th Jasper- 5th Tratie- 6th Leyna- 7th Frazel- 8th Lazel - The rest don't even need to be listed.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HoO

She woke up under a pine tree,

Exactly where she had "died" six years ago.

She was fifteen, going on sixteen,

She was being used as a piece in a game,

Roll_ the dice,_

That's all it would take,

Before she opened her eyes,

_"She needs nectar and ambrosia. Come on! What's wrong with you people? Let's get her to the Big House."_

She was lifted into a sitting position,

Just remembering how to breathe,

Opening her electric blue eyes,

"_You're safe now. What's your name?"_

She remembered her name,

She remembered her father,

She said,

_"I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus."_

_**A/N**_ **Well That wasn't really a poem but I wanted to include some things. Remember to tell me your opinion about writing a minecraft story through poll, review, or pm.**


	4. Story v2

Hey! Why are you even reading this!? I'll even admit it myself, I'm a goof! Fun Fact: My name irl isn't Lauren... A new chapter of The Stars.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO

My brain finally began to respond. I was dead, right? This is the underworld, correct? My eyes flickered open, just to see a face hovering above me. Green eyes and shaggy black hair. I turned my head to see a tanned blonde girl standing a couple feet away._ Annabeth._ " Dying..." I remembered the the strange relaxation I had felt as the monsters bore down on me. I should have died that night, why was that oh so blue sky still above me. Green eyes said softly, "You're okay, my name's Percy." I felt like I had heard that name somewhere." Why are just standing there?" He yelled. Then, he quietly asked, "What's your name?" It all came rushing back as I responded, "I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." That's all I said before tiredness took over and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N- Was it any good? Tell me in a review! Reviews are appreciated:D**


	5. Poem v3

He was laying on the marble floors of the throne room,

He was on his last breaths,

He was saying mumbled apologies for every one of his wrongdoings,

He was telling them bye,

The blond haired girl with the intelligent gray eyes,

The satyr with the curly red hair,

The boy with the black hair and strikingly green eyes that he had hated so much

One was missing from the group of kids standing around him,

Thalia, he remembered hazily,

He knew the world would be set right,

He knew that black haired boy would get the minor gods the recognition they deserved after his death,

And he knew his time was up when the world faded to black, 

I can't update the big book of love unless I get ideas so please tell me in a pm or review if you have a ship you wanna see.


End file.
